<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Course of True Love by Jacqualine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275233">The Course of True Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqualine/pseuds/Jacqualine'>Jacqualine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Funny, Light-Hearted, M/M, No Angst, Secret Admirer, Silly Little Love Story, Valentine's Day, cupid's arrows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqualine/pseuds/Jacqualine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day is here and one of Cupid's Cherub's has a bit of trouble trying to figure out who she is supposed to shoot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A two or three parter that I hope you will all smile to.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"FUCK! Where is it?" Amora patted herself down, feeling for her phone, it should all be there, she had lost her notes somewhere between Halifax and Charlottetown as well, the boss was going to kill her. She racked her memory, trying to remember the names of the people she was supposed to shoot. There were so many names, Jane, Josie, Anne, Tillie and then the boys, Gilbert, Charlie, Moody and Paul, she knew she had the names correct, she just had to make sure she matched them right. If she screwed this up she would be bounced back down to the cherubs...she could not handle all those fucking flying babies again. When Cupid chose a young cherub, it was given a kiss to the forehead by Cupid, the blessing of their creator caused them to mature. Grow into a form that resembled humans, Amora liked being a grown up, she was not going back to the nursery. No, she would get it right and Cupid would be pleased with her. </p>
<p>Love was huge. Wars ended, peace was brokered and harmony would take hold for a while until Mars got bored and started up a new war, and the cycle repeated itself. Love never went out of fashion, war and famine could not prevent it, and business had never been better for Cupid. He had expanded greatly over the years, he just couldn't keep up with the demand of 7 billion+ people all desperate for love, so more and more of the responsibility fell onto the shoulders of his helpers, like Amora.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was February 14th and love was in the air. Literally, Amora was flying through the clouds nearly at her destination. She hovered up above the town of Avonlea for a few moments, looking for her phone. She couldn't locate it and knew she was going to be in deep shit. She crossed her fingers and sent a prayer to Fortuna that she could get a little bit of luck on this job. She needed it, she had screwed up so badly over the last few years, closer to decades, that Cupid had warned her that this was her last chance, retraining hadn't helped, being suspended without pay or benefits hadn't helped, she just had a really hard time multi tasking. The other cherubs still busted her balls about her screw ups, she didn't think it wasn't fair to blame all the Kardashian/Jenner romance problems on her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She checked her purse again, making sure her arrows where there and that her stupid phone wasn't there, it wasn't, and floated down to the ground. No one noticed her, how could they? She possessed magical powers bestowed upon her by Cupid himself, she was only visible when she wanted to be. She found the job a lot easier if she stayed out of sight. Especially in these small towns, a new face only brought attention, which brought distraction. One of her powers was essentially a built in GPS, she never got lost, she just lost things, so she was right out front of Jacob Gould Schurman High School when she landed, the high school that her unsuspecting soon to be in love targets would be found. </p>
<p>Normally she would have folders with photos attached, but she hadn't trusted herself not to lose them, so she had taken pictures of them with her phone and jotted down notes about each person and their pairing, but with both of those lost to her she had to rely on her brain...which was a terrifying prospect. At least they all had different names, some of them weird...who names their kid Moody? One time she had to match up involving three different Emilys. </p>
<p>Smoothing down her clothes, fixing her hair and taking her first arrow out of her purse and holding it in her hand, she entered the school. Walking the halls and looking for faces that were familiar, listening for names of her targets. She heard giggling girls talking about Kaitlyn, Jenna and Gary, they didn't look familiar and the names were not on her list, she carried on.</p>
<p>"It's never going to happen, Bud." She heard someone say and she turned to stand by them and listen in. She supposed he was good looking, if you liked muscular, blond guys, but there was a smug, cruel twist to his mouth that she didn't like. He was talking to a cute boy with large brown eyes and a sweet face, if a beagle took human form it would be this boy, she recognised those kind eyes from one of her folders...which one was he?</p>
<p>"It's Valentine's Day, it could happen."</p>
<p>"She's in love with another guy, she has been for years. If I can't get her to forget about Blythe...there is no hope for you." The blond guy sneered. Amora did not like him, and hoped he wasn't Moody, Gilbert, Charlie or Paul. She zeroed in on the Beagle, he had a crush or unrequited love for a young lady and that was right up Amora's alley.</p>
<p>"Gilbert doesn't love her. He always says that she is a friend, and nothing more." Beagle replied. Gilbert? That was one of her names, what were the odds of there being more than one Gilbert in this school in the year 2021?</p>
<p>"Give it up." The blond said as he walked away. Amora waited with the Beagle while he put some books away in his locker and checked his phone. </p>
<p>"Yo Moody, what's up?" Someone called as they walked by. So this was Moody, and he was already in love. This was going to be so easy, she followed him to class. She looked around the class and noticed a few of her targets where there, a blonde girl she was definitely on her list, maybe she was Moody's girl. There was a tall, lanky boy who kept staring at a red head that Amora instantly recognised. Were those two supposed to be matched? She noticed that Moody, she preferred the Beagle, was staring longingly at a smallish girl with mousy hair. She was talking to the blonde girl. Moody got out of his seat and walked toward her.</p>
<p>"Hey Ruby, Josie." He said to the girls, Josie was one of the names on her list, she hadn't seen or heard the name Ruby so she concluded that Josie must be her blonde, now she just had to figure Josie's pairing. "Happy Valentine's Day." The one who must be Ruby began to talk to Moody, gushing about how romantic the day was and how she had been so pleased to discover several cards in her locker from a secret admirer.</p>
<p>"Josie said it wasn't from Gilbert, but you are his BFF do you think they were from him?" She asked. Moody's face turned bright red and he began to stammer.</p>
<p>"Gilbert didn't say anything about having a Valentine." He finally managed to spit out and then said goodbye and took off for his desk. Gilbert, Amora had forgotten about him. Moody loved Ruby, and Ruby loved Gilbert, but Ruby wasn't on her list. </p>
<p>"God I hate teenagers and their dramatic bullshit." She said to herself. Were any of these going to be easy?</p>
<p>"Gilbert!" She heard half the classroom call out as a boy entered the room and moved quickly to the empty seat between Moody and the red head.</p>
<p>"Hey." He greeted Moody and then leaned over toward the red head and said in a voice that was far too sexy to belong to a teen aged boy. "Carrots." The red head looked at him with a furious expression. </p>
<p>"Moody, please tell Gilbert that if he continues to call me that offensive nickname that I will have no recourse but to murder him."</p>
<p>"I'm right here, tell me yourself...Carrots." Gilbert drawled with a half grin and Amora noticed that he was very pleased with the reaction he was getting from her. She could tell by the way he was looking at her, it wasn't a mean bullying thing, that this Gilbert was doing when he teased Carrots, it was his way of flirting. Amora took another look at Gilbert, he was certainly handsome, a lively expressive face, framed by dark eyebrows and riot of unruly chocolate curls, a strong jaw with full lips, and dimples, wide shoulders, with just a hint of muscles. Amora could see why Ruby had a crush on him, and from the flush on Carrot's face, and the way she licked her lips and avoided Gilbert's eye contact, the feeling seemed to be mutual. Were these two a pair? What about the tall boy that had been staring at Anne, was he her match?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The teacher entered then and greeted the class and began to take attendance, Amora paid close attention and located Charlie and Jane, and a boy named Paul, but he didn't look familiar so she was certain he wasn't her Paul. She had been correct with Josie and learned that Carrot's real name was Anne. She was pleased that she had found more than half her list, she just had to find the right Paul and Tillie. By lunch time she would have this sorted and the right people in love, she was sure of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What a fucking mess." She said to herself as she stalked the halls. Lunch was just about to begin and she hadn't located Tillie or Paul and she hadn't figured out which people went together. If she made a collect call to head office she was going to be fired for sure. She had to figure it out and believe in herself. She decided to go back to the class she left Jane and Josie in, since there was no one being obvious about liking them, she hoped they would reveal someone they liked. </p>
<p>"We need to help Ruby." Josie was whispering as Amora joined them in the back of their classroom. "She is going to have a complete breakdown when Gilbert denies giving her those Valentines." Josie said.</p>
<p>"I get it, Gilbert is hot...like, Hello Daddy hot, but he's not worth rejecting all other boys for three years." Jane said. </p>
<p>"He is also in love with Anne. It is never going to happen between him and Ruby."</p>
<p>"What should we do?"</p>
<p>"Turn her attention to another boy. We need to figure out who sent those Valentines." Josie said.</p>
<p>"How?"</p>
<p>"I don't know but it's pretty sweet. Imagine finding that on V Day?"</p>
<p>"I would be dead! Like, arrange my funeral because my soul would definitely leave my body if any boy from this school showed even the littlest interest in me." Jane said, Amora could tell that beneath the joking tone, Jane was being truthful. She needed someone and Amora was glad she was here to help her find love.</p>
<p>"You just need to be more bold. Talk to him." Josie said and Amora leaned in. "Him"? Just who was Josie talking about.</p>
<p>"Uh...no. I would...could never." Jane became flustered and shot a look across the room to Charlie. </p>
<p>"Well, well, well..." Amora said to herself as she walked over to study Charlie. It would make things so much easier if she just shot Charlie and Jane, that would leave Anne and Gilbert...but what about Ruby? Moody loves Ruby. Ruby wasn't on her list. At this point she just hoped that Paul and Tillie were a pair because she needed a break at this point. One of the pairings had to be easy...right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>These Avonlea kids are causing Amora a lot of trouble.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By lunch Amora had a sinking feeling about this assignment, she still hadn't found Paul or Tillie and hadn't shot any arrows at anyone yet. The school day was nearly half over and she still hadn't made anyone fall in love. She followed Josie and Jane to the cafeteria, stealing a sandwich off the lunch counter and wandered the cafeteria....hoping something would be revealed to her. Finding Gilbert at a table with Moody, Charlie and another boy Amora didn't recognise, she wondered if it were too much to hope that the Paul she was looking for, would magically appear.  </p>
<p>Josie and Jane had joined, Ruby, and Anne at a table with two dark haired girls, Amora noted that Ruby was holding what looked like a Valentine's card in her hand and she rushed over to hear what was going on there. "Do you guys think I should leave this in his locker or give it to him in person?" Ruby was asking as she held up a card in a red envelope. "What do you think Anne?"</p>
<p>"Well..." Anne said slowly as she carefully thought about what she wanted to say. "If your secret admirer was ready for you to know who they were, he would have signed his name to your cards."</p>
<p>"Why are we assuming it was a he?" One of the new girls Amora didn't know yet asked. "It could be a she."</p>
<p>"Diana has a point." Josie agreed. </p>
<p>"Can we for once not talk about Ruby's non-existent relationship with Gilbert Blythe and help me out! What am I going to do guys?" The other girl Amora didn't know said in a frustrated voice.</p>
<p>"Some of us can't get one guy but Tillie has a two boy problem." Jane muttered.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't exactly call it a problem." Tillie said, frustration disappearing for a moment while she grinned. "But I do have to decide...right? At some point I am going to have to chose one of them. I can't go to prom with both."</p>
<p>"For fuck sake." Amora growled, even Tillie wasn't going to make this easy on her. Amora leaned on the wall behind the girl's table and chewed her sandwich. She was so going to be in trouble, written up, demoted...fired, bounced back to the baby bin, all because these kids couldn't admit their feelings for each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While she pictured her impending doom and inevitable career change, she observed the girls and she stood a little straighter when she noticed that under the table, Josie and Diana were softly brushing their fingers together. Josie was into girls, into Diana specifically. Great, now she was going to have an extra boy, more if she counted the two boys vying for Tillie's heart. </p>
<p>"Fuck it." She was completely annoyed by herself, the assignment, the kids and the whole bloody day, so she took her first arrow and shot it at Josie and another at Diana. Their hands instantly linked under the table and they turned to gaze into each other's eyes, smiling so sweetly and purely, she waited for any fallout to happen, when someone not intended to be together got shot, bad things usually happened. It could be be small like breaking out in hives, or it could be bad...really bad, Trojan War bad. No food fights or projectile vomiting took place so Amora took that as a win. </p>
<p>"Diana, we agreed not to put labels on anything, but I really care about you, and I don't want to have to hide this anymore. Will you be not only my Valentine, but my girlfriend too?" Josie asked Diana, causing all the other girls at the table to drop their jaws and stare in shock at the newest couple.</p>
<p>"I would really like that." Diana whispered, lifting Josie's hand to her lips and kissing her fingers. </p>
<p>"Really?" Jane exclaimed. "Best friends since we were four and you never once declared your love for me. Shit, you never even tried to finger bang me." She said to Josie, who laughed. </p>
<p>"The heart wants what it wants." Josie said simply, squeezing Diana's hand. </p>
<p>"This is so romantic. I wish Gilbert would confess his love for me like that." Ruby stared wistfully at the two girls. </p>
<p>"I can not! Like, not one second more. Ruby, I love you girl, but that dog is never coming home." Jane said to Ruby, causing the other girls to look around the table in worry.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, her tone made it clear that she understood but was trying to stay in denial.</p>
<p>"He doesn't love you. He never has. Move on, not only for the sake of the sanity of us all, but most importantly, your own fucking dignity, stop dreaming of a boy who literally does not see you that way." Jane said very clearly, Amora had to admit, it was a little mean, but Ruby was so far in denial that it might be the only effective way of making her see the truth. </p>
<p>"Is this true?" She asked the others at the table, her eyes already watery with unshod tears. No one answered but Diana put her hand on Ruby's and nodded. Ruby looked over at Anne, who was looking down at her plate of french fries. "Anne?" Ruby called to her friend.</p>
<p>"Jane is right, it's time to move on. You have a secret admirer who clearly, really likes you. Do not waste any of your tears on a boy who doesn't love you, like you love him." Anne tried to comfort her friend but Amora could see the guilt all over her face. </p>
<p>"Do you love him?"</p>
<p>"I don't even know who your admirer is." Anne said nervously.</p>
<p>"Gilbert, do you love Gilbert?" Ruby persisted.</p>
<p>"I don't...know what I feel for him." Anne finally admitted. Amora leaned in, this was getting good, whoever Anne chose was getting hit no matter what, Amora was out of patience.</p>
<p>"Do you like him as more than a friend?" </p>
<p>"I know that I love all my friends deeply, what I feel for him doesn't feel like the love I feel for you all, or how I feel about Matthew and Marilla. It's different but that doesn't necessarily mean it's love." Anne said to Ruby.</p>
<p>"Does he make your palms sweaty?"</p>
<p>"Your knees weak?"</p>
<p>"Your stomach flutter?"</p>
<p>"Sometimes." She answered the flurry of questions from the others.</p>
<p>"You like him, Anne." Diana said softly as if she were trying to keep Anne calm, like a nervous horse about to bolt.</p>
<p>"Have you ever noticed his hands? Such long elegant fingers?" Anne noted softly, and the other girls giggled. "Ruby, I'm sorry." She said, her voice thick with emotion and guilt.</p>
<p>"It's alright, I know you did't steal him, well not on purpose. Gilbert wants you, there is nothing that I haven't done by now, that will ever change his mind." Ruby said sadly.</p>
<p>"You could dye your hair red and whack him with a Frisbee, like Anne did." Jane joked, trying to lighten the mood. Amora had heard enough she got out her arrow and shot Anne, she took out the next arrow and looked around for Gilbert...he wasn't there. Charlie now sat alone at the table, reading a text book. </p>
<p>She couldn't shoot anyone else until she shot Anne's match, that's how it worked. If she shot someone now, they would fall in love with Anne and she with them. She was going to need a weekend at a spa after this, if she managed to keep her job that is. She decided to stick with the girls, hoping to discover Jane's secret crush and find the other Paul and see if he was Tillie's match. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They broke up after lunch to go to their classes, Tillie, Jane and Anne all going together to an English class, Amora hoped that Gilbert would be there too.  He wasn't but there was the mean blond boy, he was sitting in the back with Paul from the first class, and another boy, a boy that Amora recognised from her lost files. </p>
<p>"Finally catching a break." She said to herself, wandering over to the boys. </p>
<p>"Come on, I have loved her longer than you." The new Paul said. </p>
<p>"We both met her on the same day, and we both liked her right away. There is no "longer" here." The other one argued.</p>
<p>"Not true, I saw her in the office with her mom on the first day."</p>
<p>"Just shut up the two of you. I'm sick of hearing you guys fight over Tillie."</p>
<p>"That's because you have never been in love Billy. When you are in love, you are willing to fight to the death." New Paul said.</p>
<p>"I would kick your ass." Old Paul boasted. The two boys began to squabble back and forth, before Billy interrupted them.</p>
<p>"I'm going to kick both your asses if you don't shut up." He warned, which had both boys in total silence, but they were giving mutinous looks to Billy. The teacher started the class a few moments later and when she called attendance and confirmed for Amora that it was indeed Paul. </p>
<p>Should she just shoot New Paul and Tillie? He was on her list, Tillie cared for him a great deal and he cared for her. "Sorry Old Paul." Amora muttered. Now if she could just shoot Gilbert, she could solve the Paul and Tillie situation and that left her Moody, and Jane and Charlie, could they be a match? Jane had looked longingly at Charlie, but he had barely taken his eyes off Anne. Maybe once Anne and Gilbert declared their mutual affection, he would forget about her and be open to Jane. </p>
<p>If Amora shot him with Jane's matching arrow, it wouldn't matter, he would love Jane, but one of the rules for cherubs was that there had to be at least the very beginning stages of attraction. You couldn't just shoot two people who weren't meant to be together, they would eventually drive each other crazy. Jane was attracted to Charlie, Amora was sure of it...how did Charlie feel? And she still had to figure out the Moody situation. </p>
<p>And where the hell was Gilbert?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Can Amora complete the job with out any major screw ups?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, this was a fun little story to write. Maybe I'll have to do a silly one with a Leprechaun for St. Patrick's Day.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amora left the English class, they were working on essays so no one was talking, she had to find the others. She wandered the halls of the school, peeking in the windows on the doors, hoping to spot one of her targets, finally seeing Charlie in a science lab, she decided to go in there hoping to get some sort of idea of who she was supposed to match him with.  They weren't doing anything interesting, reading stuff in their textbooks and filling out work sheets, she wished they were mixing chemicals or something interesting, so she just stood close enough to Charlie to hear him if he spoke, There were only two periods left in the day, she really needed to figure out if she should match Charlie with Jane, and what to do with Moody, and she couldn't do anything until she finished matching Anne, she had only a couple of hours to find Gilbert and shoot him. If they all left the school, she would never be able to track them all down and complete her assignment before Valentine's Day was finished.  </p>
<p>She wondered if she should call into the head office for help, maybe if she called them they could at least just tell her the matches. It was information they had already provided her with. Cupid would surely find out that she had called in and needed help though, and she was already on thin ice with him, she couldn't risk it.  </p>
<p>"ANNE! ANNE SHIRLEY-CUTHBERT!" A male voice shouted outside. The entire class lifted their heads from their school work and looked toward the windows that lined one side. Music began to play, a catchy pop song with a funky baseline, Amora recognised it right away, so did most of the class because they began to talk excitedly and jumped out of their seats to look out the windows, Amora followed them. She could not have been more surprised by what she saw.</p>
<p>Gilbert was outside with a parked in the quad, all four doors open and the speakers blasting "Adore You" by Harry Styles. He was wearing a long grey trench coat and was dancing and singing along with the lyrics. </p>
<p>"I didn't even need to shoot them." Amora said to herself but took her arrow out of her purse and got ready to let it loose toward Gilbert. Before she released it, she followed his eyes to a window opposite where she was, on the second floor, she could see a shock of red hair and a beaming smile, surrounded by several other girls. Yeah...this was the right match. She let the arrow loose and the only reaction Gilbert had was to jump and spin around a little faster. She turned away, ready to get on with the rest of the couples and found Charlie walking dejectedly back to his desk. </p>
<p>"You never had a chance against him." He muttered to himself and Amora felt her heart break for him. She wanted to make sure she found his match.  </p>
<p>"Oh my God! It's Anne." One of the girls shouted at the window, and Amora rushed back over to see what was happening. Anne had left her classroom on the second floor and had joined Gilbert in the quad, slowly walking toward Gilbert, who had stopped dancing and was looking at Anne with a hopeful look on his face, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath after all the dancing, little puffs of breath visible in the cold air. Amora put some of her magical powers to use and flew through the wall and down onto the snow covered ground below the class she had just been in, she wanted to hear what these two said to each other. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were still several feet apart and were just staring at each other, ready to have this all over with, Amora went behind Anne and gave her a gentle push toward Gilbert. A little harder than she had planned because Anne stumbled and Gilbert caught her by the arms, helping her find her balance. Amora noted that he didn't let her go, but held her hands in his.</p>
<p>"I know you love rom-coms, and that Say Anything is one of your favourites. Maybe I should have said something sooner, or not so publicly, I was afraid I guess, but today is Valentine's Day and a day for grand romantic gestures, so...I love you. I hope you feel the same but I don't expect you too. I won't ever make you feel guilty or bad if you don't, you are an incredible person and smart enough to know your own heart, so I won't make any presumptions on the feelings of your heart. I need to unburden myself though, Anne I can barely stop thinking about you, not just your beauty, your flawless skin, mesmerising eyes, glorious hair, but your passion for justice, defending the rights of the marginalised, fighting the wrongs of society. You are a brave, capable beautiful warrior and I am begging to be allowed to bathe in the light you shine from every cell in your body..." He didn't get to finish whatever he was going to say because Anne had leaned in and pressed her lips to his, causing the observers in the windows surrounding them to cheer in unison, lost on the brand new couple, now wrapped in each others arms, lost in the embrace. </p>
<p>She spied Jane watching from the class Anne had been in and flew up there, she was going to finish this now. She went to Jane's phone, abandoned in her purse at her desk, while everyone watched Anne and Gilbert in the quad below and opened up the phone and found Charlie in Jane's contacts and quickly typed a message to Charlie.</p>
<p>Jane - You okay?<br/>
Charlie - Why wouldn't I be?<br/>
Jane - PDA in the quad<br/>
Charlie - Not really my thing.<br/>
Jane - Maybe you just haven't found the right girl.<br/>
Charlie - Yeah, there are just so many to chose from.<br/>
Jane - Sometimes the right one is right under your nose and you just don't realise it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a long pause, while those three dots flashed, indicating Charlie was typing something. He needed to hurry, the teacher was calling the class back from the windows. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlie - You know something I don't?<br/>
Jane - ;)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amora deleted the conversation and put the phone back before Jane noticed it was missing, then she flew to the room Charlie was in, he was staring at the phone, a grin on his face. That was enough for her, she needed to get this all wrapped up. She shot Charlie, just as the bell was ringing for the next class. She flew quickly back to Jane and shot her before she lost her. Jane was walking with Tillie.</p>
<p>"You know Tillie, I think that things are going to change for us." Jane said.</p>
<p>"You think?" Tillie asked her and Jane nodded, smiling confidently.</p>
<p>"You're right, it's been driving me crazy trying to choose between the Pauls, but I think I know what I'm going to do."</p>
<p>"I'm so happy for you Tillie. I think I'm going to ask my crush to hang out or go for coffee." Jane announced. "I'll see you later."  Jane headed in another direction and Amora stayed with Tillie, hoping she would see New Paul and then she could shoot them both, leaving almost two periods to figure out what to do with Moody.</p>
<p>"Let's face it Amora, you know you are going to end up shooting Moody and Ruby." She said to herself, resigned to the remaining pairings and hoping that WWIII didn't break out because she fucked up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tillie arrived at her class and took her seat, scrolling on her phone while other students filed in, Amora perked up when both Pauls joined the class, each one taking a seat on either side of Tillie, and greeting her. "Hey look at this, Gilbert is already on Tik Tok." New Paul said to Old Paul and Tillie, causing her to lean over to look at his phone, and Old Paul to get up and walk over to see the video, where they laughed. </p>
<p>"It already has 50 thousand likes." Tillie noted. Amora took her arrow out and shot Tillie, and then reached into her purse for another arrow, the arrow was stuck on something in there, she kept tugging trying to get it out. Finally it came free and she knocked the arrow on her bow. Her bow wasn't a traditional one that she had to carry on her back or in her purse, it was a magic bow and appeared whenever she motioned as if to draw on the string. </p>
<p>"See if there is a part two." Old Paul said, putting his hand on New Paul's back, just as Amora loosed the arrow. It shot New Paul in the back, but first it went through Old Paul's hand. </p>
<p>"Oh fuck." Amora whispered. </p>
<p>It had happened in the past, it wasn't unheard of, Cleopatra, Marc Anthony and Julius Caesar came to mind...that hadn't turned out so well. But in other rare cases, a trio had managed to make it work. Both of the Pauls loved Tillie and she cared deeply for both, maybe it wouldn't be the downfall of society. </p>
<p>"You guys want to come hang out at my place tonight?" New Paul asked them both. Tillie looked to Old Paul to gauge his reaction.</p>
<p>"I'm down, what about you Tillie?"</p>
<p>"Sounds perfect." She grinned. Amora kept waiting for Cupid to appear and send her directly to the baby cherubs. </p>
<p>"Did you guys see that Gilbert is going viral?" Moody exclaimed excitedly as he entered the class. He sat down behind New Paul and the small group chatted as more students came into class. </p>
<p>"I can't believe he finally made a move." Moody was saying.</p>
<p>"He's not the only one, I am assuming you were the one that left all the Valentine's in Ruby's locker." Tillie asked him. </p>
<p>"Did she tell you about them?" He asked and Amora could hear the excitement and dread in voice. </p>
<p>"She did and Moody, I have good news, she is okay with Anne and Gilbert. She is ready to focus on her Secret Admirer." Tillie confided.</p>
<p>"Really? Oh my God! I have to go." He stood up to leave, banging his knee on the desk. "Ouch." He said and slumped back down into his seat rubbing his knee.</p>
<p>"Mr. Phillips just came in, you can't ditch now." New Paul said to him. </p>
<p>"Unless you play sick." Old Paul suggested. Moody nodded and raised his hand.</p>
<p>"Yes." Mr. Phillips asked, frown on his face.</p>
<p>"My stomach hurts. Can I go to the office...or the washroom?"</p>
<p>"If you aren't back in fifteen, I am marking you absent." Mr. Phillips threatened.</p>
<p>"No problem sir." He replied, grabbing his backpack and leaning close to Tillie. "Hopefully I won't be back." Amora followed him out the door, this was it, she would shoot him and Ruby and hopefully no one back at the office would be any wiser about her losing her files, phone and shooting two boys with Tillie's matching arrow. Moody wasn't running but he was walking quickly, as though he knew where to go. Down the hall and a right turn, then another right and he stopped in front of a classroom and peeked in through the window in the door.</p>
<p>"Shit. Where is she?" He asked himself while twisting his head and trying to see into the class. Amora flew through the wall and looked around for herself, Ruby was not there, but there was an empty seat beside Josie. She flew back through the wall and found Moody already walking away, shoulders hunched, spirit broken. The resolve he had possessed, gone. Like a broken man, he trudged along, not heading back to his class. </p>
<p>"It'll be alright Moody. I'm going to shoot her...probably." She said to the boy who couldn't hear her. He made his way down the stairs and Amora thought he was just going to walk out of school, but he made his way toward the hallway she had first seen him that morning, rows of lockers lining the hallway. Right, he needed his coat to leave, it was February in Prince Edward Island, he was going to need hat, gloves and a scarf too. </p>
<p>They both noticed her at the same time, him freezing, mid step, at the petite girl, standing by a locker, holding a red envelope in her hand, on tip toe to slip the envelope in the locker. "Ruby?" Moody said, as though he didn't believe his eyes. </p>
<p>"Moody...hey." She replied, a crimson stain filling her cheeks. She was wearing a black pea coat with a pink scarf and a matching pink beret sitting on her head at a jaunty angle, her thick waves of hair resting on her shoulders. </p>
<p>"What..." He started to ask her but Amora noticed his back was straightening and the hope was returning to his large brown eyes. "Ruby I gave you all those Valentine's. I am your secret admirer, and I really really like you." He admitted to her.</p>
<p>"I know. Uhm...here." She gave him the card, which he opened right away. Amora stood over his shoulder and read along with him.</p>
<p>
  <s>Dear Gilbert. <s></s></s>
</p><p>
  <s>
    <s></s>
  </s>
</p>
<p>
  <s>
    <s></s>
  </s>
</p>
<p>
  <s>Please be my Valentine<s></s></s>
</p><p>
  <s>
    <s></s>
  </s>
</p>
<p>
  <s>
    <s></s>
  </s>
</p>
<p>Moody, </p>
<p>Sometimes I am really stupid. Like when I spent three years of my life mooning over a boy who only ever loved one of my best friends, dreaming up all the ways that this boy would finally reveal his love for me. Today I realised that not only does he not love me, I don't love him. How could I when I really don't know much about him, except that he likes to debate Anne. </p>
<p>I have been so blind that I didn't see you. I should have recognised that you were the one I should be giving a chance to. I have read and reread your Valentine's over and over again today and to say they make my knees weak would be an understatement. I hope I haven't pushed you away. Could you see it in your heart to give me a chance? I'd like to take you out for a slice of pie at Mary's Cafe. Please let me know.</p>
<p>
  <s>Love,<s></s></s>
</p><p>
  <s>
    <s></s>
  </s>
</p>
<p>
  <s>
    <s></s>
  </s>
</p>
<p>Sincerely, </p>
<p>Ruby</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I also wanted to say, you aren't a consolation prize. I'm not moving on to you because I finally realise Gilbert will never be mine. I think part of me always knew that, but I built him up like the perfect boyfriend in my mind, one that he or any boy could ever be. So now, I hope you will let me get to know you and you can help me see what a real boyfriend is like." She said to him.</p>
<p>"I would really like that Ruby." Moody told her. Amora had heard enough, she quickly shot Moody and then Ruby. "Let me get my jacket, I assume you were about to ditch?"</p>
<p>"I was too nervous to be here when you found the card." She nodded. "Sorry about giving you the card I was going to give to him. I didn't have another one."</p>
<p>"You kidding? This is the best Valentine I have ever received. " Moody told her, opening his own locker and getting out his coat. "Let's go get that pie."</p>
<p>Amora watched them walk out, not arm and arm, but close together, their arms sometimes brushing against each other. She felt relief wash over her. The job was done and she could head back to the office, file her report on the job and go home to watch the last two episodes of Bridgerton. </p>
<p>She wondered how Cupid would take it if she requested no more teenagers, she wanted to stick to something easy...like Hollywood.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>